Ciel and Alcohol Dont Mix
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: you can guess from the title (I hope) what the story is going to be about. any way ciel drinks alcohol and things get romantic in the bed room with Sebby and Ciel. well sort of


**I don`t own any characters from black butler though I wish I did DX anyway enjoy**

**Ciel and alcohol don't mix**

Ciel groaned inwardly, once again he was forced to dress as a girl at another dull ball, and his clip on ponytails were beginning to itch.

"Do you want a drink M'lady?" a slightly odd looking man asked. Usually Ciel would refrain, but since it looked like it was going to take Sebastian some time to clean up the latest criminal, he needed something to help pass the time.

Sebastian sighed as he scouted the guest at the ball, looking for the target that seemed to be avoiding his sight. He spotted his Master across the room as he was offered something to drink.

As Ciel sipped the strange concoction he felt an off burning sensation slither down his throat.  
'Was this alcohol maybe?' he wasn`t sure but whatever it was it was strangely addictive, before he had time to question himself, he had drunk the entire bottle  
'Well, it certainly wasn`t alcohol, unless alcohol made you feel burningly hot, and your brain melt' before suddenly fainting into the arms of the odd stranger.

Sebastians eyes widened as his Master fainted , in the arms of a stranger instead of his own. He growled possessively, ignoring the looks he got from people around him, he made his way over to the pair.

Ciel couldn`t see and could barely hear. Echoes and strange sounds entered his ears but none of it made sense. He felt various arms under him, picking him up, only to lose him to the arms of another.

Sebastian finally reached the pair, and removed his Master from the arms of the stranger, who had a lustful look in his eyes, making Sebastian narrow his own eyes.

"What did you give her?"

"Just a drink." The man responded, Sebastian glared at the man

"Did you give her alcohol?" The man nodded, to terrified of the look he was receiving from Sebastian to speak. Sebastian growled and lifted his Master, before leaving the building without a word to anyone.

"Ergh." Ciel groaned as the grogginess faded from his eyes, but it seemed to travel to his head, as his eyes slowly opened

"S-Sebastian." He soured as he looked up at the Demon, who was now carrying him through the night. A small smile played on his lips as he noted how stunning the demons eyes were in the moonlight.

"I see you`re awake, I hope you enjoyed your nap." Sebastian said with a small smirk as he noticed his Master looking into his eyes. Ciel never noticed how enticing Sebastians voice was. Well, once or twice he had, but never thought on it, but in his new frame of mind he found himself finding Sebastian more and more attractive. An odd heat began to flush through himself.

Sebastian smirked as his Master began shifting in his arms, and he tightened his grasp so he wouldn't drop him.

"Is there something wrong Young Master?"

"Yes...but it`s hardly a matter I would discuss with my butler!" Ciel tried in vain to grab back some control, while the unexplainable want, drove through him. It took all his might not to do something rash like make out with the Demon 'Though that sounds like a good idea...Stop it Ciel!' he cursed himself.

Sebastian chuckled at the response he got, as he walked up the steps to the Phantomhive Manor

"Sebaaastian." 'That was it!' Ciel couldn`t take this heat any longer, there was only so much a Young boy could take!

"Yes Young Master?" Sebastian avoided the other staff and took his Master up to his room

"I`m hot! Get rid of it!" Sebastian sat him on the bed and folded his arms

"And how would you like me to do that Young Master?"

**Lemon starts here (Skip to next bold part if you don`t want to read)**

Ciel then blushed being unsure of the answer, being too naive to ever find out.

"I...however it needs to be sorted, you`re the Demon are you not?!"

"Yes, but humans and demons are so different from each other." Sebastian leant forward so he was right next to his masters ear "What do you want Young Master?"

"I want." Ciel wasn`t sure what it was "I want you." Sebastian smirked

"Good, because you don`t know how long I have wanted you." Then he kissed his Master.

Ciel went rigid for a second by the strange contact before melting into the kiss as his heated body shivered in small satisfaction.

Sebastian smirked against his Master's lips, as he felt him relax, he ran his tongue along his Lords lips begging for entrance, like a good servant would. Ciel, cheeky as ever, opened his mouth but then... fought back with his own tongue, moaning at the odd, bittersweet taste of the Demon. Sebastian loving the new side of his Master, fought eagerly with the small tongue...before pulling back and letting his maser catch his breath, as he knelt on the floor in front of him.

Huffing Ciel sent Sebastian an odd gaze

"What in blazes are you doing now?!"

"I'm kneeling in front of my Master, I didn`t want to tower you when I next kiss you, Young Master."

"You`re taking far too much enjoyment from this." Yet despite his words, Ciel slid off the bed and sat on Sebastian`s knees, skirt of the dress pooling around them, demanding yet another heated kiss from the Demon. A feeling brewing lower down that Ciel was naive about. Sebastian rested his hands on his masters hips, and lent down to capture the lips of the younger.

"Sebastian, you`re just making me warmer, I asked you to get rid of it." Ciel moaned dying at the next break, gasping at the friction when he shuffled in the elders lap

"You seem to have a rather large problem, down there Young Master, should I take care of it?" Ciel blushed and looked to the side

"Do what you must." Sebastian smirked at the reaction, and lifted him into his arms

"I`ve never known you to be shy Young Master." He then stood up and set his Master on the bed

"Don`t get too cocky." Ciel murmured when he felt a hand go up his dress causing him to gasp in surprise

"Me? Cocky? I`d never dream of it Young Master." He said as he moved his hand a bit more under the dress

"S-Sebastian." Ciel said nervously, when suddenly his mouth was ravished once again by the demons mouth.

"Yes?" Sebastian drawled as he stroked his Master under the dress, after pulling out of the kiss, getting very annoyed with the dress itself

"I-I want more..." Ciel almost begged

"Very well Young Master, more you shall have." Sebastian then removed the dress (As fast as possible) and let his hands roam around the younger's body. Ciel groaned in want as the cold air contrasted against Sebastian`s warm hands. Letting out a whimper as he ran across one of his nipples.

Sebastian smirked at the noises coming from his Master, before playing with his nipples a bit longer.

"Stop Teasing Sebastian!" Ciel grew frustrated

"Very well." He then lent down and took his Master length into his mouth

"Ah Sebastian...don`t...it feels weird." Sebastian just continued, an ran his tongue along the underside of the smaller length

"Ahh." Ciel felt a weird feeling begin to curl inside him, as his breath got heavier and thoughts numb. Sebastian heard the change in his masters breathing and gently ran his teeth across the length in his mouth.

Ciel gasped as the feeling tightened, though his pride began to get hurt by how controlling Sebastian had become. He sat up quickly, grasping at the butlers shirt trying to pull it off, while biting at the demons neck. Sebastian chuckled and pulled away from his masters length, before removing the shirt his Master was trying to get off him.

"I rather like this side of you Young Master." Ciel growled a little, before pressing a hand against Sebastian's groin teasing it in his own little way. Sebastian groaned before laying his Master back down on the bed, before removing his own pants

"Ready for the next part Young Master?"

"Please!" Ciel groaned, Sebastian removed his gloved and held two fingers at his Master mouth

"Suck." Ciel did so in a taunting and slow manner watching the anticipation flicker within Sebastians red eyes. Sebastian pulled his fingers back and down towards his masters entrance

"This won`t hurt a bit." He then pushed a finger into the entrance

"Fucking liar.." Ciel groaned at the sudden intrusion

"I know." Sebastian moved his finger around a bit before adding a second, he then moved his finger and stretched his masters entrance, while looking for a certain spot to give his Master pleasure

"Ah ugh." Ciel made strange noises desperate for that coil to go, that's when Sebastian hit and a sudden wave of pleasure came over him. Sebastian smirked and removed his fingers from the entrance and began preparing himself

"Sebby hurry." Ciel whined rather childishly, Sebastian smiled (A real smile)

"This will hurt, but it will get better." He then slowly pushed in, before stopping and waiting so his Master could get use to the feeling. Ciel wriggled in discomfort, gasping at the large intrusion

"Relax your Master, you will get use to the feeling quicker." Taking a deep breath Ciel felt himself calm down. That`s when Sebastian started to move and hit a spot within that made him moan in pure bliss. Sebastian smirked at the sound knowing he had hit that certain spot inside his Master

"Are you ready Young Master?"

"Just hurry." He growled

"Very well." He then began to thrust into the opening hitting the certain spot each time, giving his Master pleasure with each thrust. He soon felt himself ready to cum and reached up to stroke his Master at the same time with his thrust

"Ahh, Sebastian I think I`m gonna explode..." Ciel panted as the coil tightened and tightened, before he finally released. Sebastian groaned as he came himself with his Master, he panted slightly, before slowly pulling out.

Ciel didn`t have much to say after, as he quickly collapsed into a very deep sleep. Sebastian smiled at the sight and climbed off the bed. He then climbed off then bed, before cleaning up his Master (dressing him in his nightshirt) and then himself, then got dressed and tidied up the room so it looked like nothing had happened. He then left the room

"Sleep well my Young Master."

**End of lemon (Safe to read now for those who skipped this section)**

Ciel woke the following day with a pounding headache. Sebastian entered the room intent on waking his Master up, pushing a trolley of tea and scones for his Master, and saw he was already awake

"Good morning Young Master, did you sleep well?"

"Ah y-yes." Ciel was shocked by the sudden pain in his lower back as he sat up "What the devil happened last night?!"

Sebastian hid a smirk "Whatever do you mean Young Master?"

"Well I remember getting offered a very bizarre drink...but that`s it..." Sebastian chuckled inwardly but kept his face straight

"That`s because you fainted Young Master, I brought you home and tucked you in to bed so you could rest, now tea and scone?"

"No thank you, just a lot of water... tell my appointments I`m heavily ill, after all there`s no way I`m getting out of this bed with this pain in my lower back and my hip, must of pulled a muscle while dancing..." Sebastian bowed and left the room with the trolley, going to comply with his masters request

"You`ll learn not to drink any drinks that are handed to you by people you don`t know Young Master... though I wouldn`t mind, another night like last night."

**The End **


End file.
